Miss BrokenHeart
by KuroHiruAmano
Summary: Rukia adalah seorang gadis yang selalu gagal dalam menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria makanya dy mendapat julukan Miss BrokenHeart. apakah julukan ini untuk selamanya? apakah Rukia akan mendapatkan Pangeran impiannya? so CEKIDOTT! ENJOY READ


Miss BrokenHeart

Disclaimer : ofkorse pnya Paman kubo ^___^v

Author : KuroHiruAmano

Kyaaaaaa~~~ holaaa,, saia dtg lagi di fic kedua saia tentu saja dengan pair yg sama ICHIRUKI hahah tapi ada HisagiNanao sihhh tp slight aja heheh.. mksh wat tmn" yg dah no review crta saia yg sblm'a yg bnyk bgt salah'a. Wat senpai" sekalian sankyuu. Btw ENJOY READ !! ^3^V

*-*

"Kriiinggggggggggg..." terdengar dengan jelas suara jam wekerku membangunkanku dari mimpi indahku.

"Kyaaaaaaaa... aku telatttt." Teriakku setelah itu aku langsung menuju kamar mandi dan bergegas ke ruang makan dan berangkat ke sekolahku.

"Pagi Rukia." Seru ibuku di ruang makan.

"Pagi miss Broken-." Sapa saudara kembarku, dan sapaannya menggantung setelah aku memberinya deathglare, 'huft.. ia dy memang menyebalkan.'

Ya, seperti yang kalian ketahui aku memang di beri julukan miss BrokenHeart, tau kenapa?? Itu jelas sekali karena aku selalu mengalami patah hati pada saat menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria. Aku sangat risih dengan sebutan itu karena sekarang aku kan sudah punya pacar mengapa mereka tetap meledekku, itu membuatku kesal. Hisagi pernah berkata bahwa aku dan pacarku yang sekarang tidak akan bertahan lama. Tapi aku tidak peduli 'lahat saja nanti.'

"Huamzzz.. pagi kaa-sanku sayang, dan pagi juga baka otoou." Balasku sambil menguap. Ia aku memang masih ngantuk.

"Rukia, cepat, kau tidak ada waktu untuk sarapan lagi." Seru saudara kembarku dy adalah Hisagi Kuchiki. Meskipun kami kembar tapi sifat kami sangat berbeda 180 derajat.

Aku pun beranjak dari ruang makan menuju Hisagi 'Arrrghh.. bawel sekali anak ini' kataku dalam hati.

Aku dan Hisagi pun berangkat ke sekolah naik motor. Meskipun kami berbeda 180 derajat tapi kami tidak terpisahkan, iya asal kalian tahu saja aku dan Hisagi selalu bersama sejak kami TK smpai sekarang kami kelas 3 SMA. Kami memang benar-benar kompak walaupun ia terkadang menyebalkan tetapi kami saling menyayangi.

*-*

Di sekolah.

"Pagi Kuchiki san." Sapa temanku.

"Pagi." Kataku dan Hisagi hanya tersenyum.

"Pagi malaikatku." Sapa seorang pria yang membuatku menoleh kearahnya. Tepat sekali dy adalah Gin Ichimaru kekasihku kami baru menjalin hubungan satu minggu.

"Pagi Gin-kun." Ucapku.

"Rukia, Gin aku ke kelasku duluan ia." Kata Hisagi sambil berjalan menuju sahabatnya.

"Un." Jawabku singkat.

Entah mengapa aku merasa kalau Hisagi meragukan hubunganku dengan Gin dan ia pernah mengatakan kalau Gin adalah seorang 'playboy' aku tapi tak memperdulikan perkataanya. Aku dan Gin pun berlalu menuju kelas.

Aku sangat senang sekali mempunyai seorang pacar seperti Gin. Dy adalah salah satu siswa terpandai di sekolah selain itu dy juga bintang basket yah walaupun bintang basket urutan yang kedua setelah Kurosaki Ichigo sahabat Hisagi yang pendiam abis dan kelihatannya sombong, tapi aku heran Hisagi betah sekali punya sahabat seperti dy bayangkan mereka telah bersahabat dari kelas satu SMP sampai sekarang . 'heh, kenapa aku jadi membahas adikku dan si Ichigo itu.'

*-*

Setelah seharian penuh akhirnya bel pun berbunyi dan itu menandakan waktu pulang sekolah. Aku menuju kelas Hisagi untuk memberi tahunya bahwa aku tidak bisa pulang bersamanya, karena aku akan kencan dengan Gin, ini adalah kencan pertamaku denganya.

"Hisagi." Panggilku.

"Yo, Rukia ada apa??" tanyanya.

Aku pun menghampirinya. "aku, tidak dapat pulang bersamamu Hisagi." Kataku.

Hisagi pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya." Kenapa??" tanyanya singkat.

"Hmm.. aku akan pulang bersama Gin, kami akan kencan dulu, hehe." Ucapku singkat sambil tersenyum dan aku merasakan pipiku mulai merona.

"Oohhh,, gitu. Yasudah hati-hati dengannya ia." Kata Hisagi.

"Ok." Jawabku singkat. Kemudian berjalan ke arah Gin yang sejak tadi menungguku.

HISAGI POV

Apa?? Rukia bilang dy akan kencan dengan Gin. Ya tuhan, tidak bisa ku biarkan kakakku berkencan dengan buaya seperti Gin. Meskipun mereka memang berpacaran tapi aku tidak rela, aku takut Rukia nanti di apa-apakan oleh rubah mesum itu lagi, huh. Karena aku tahu Rukia kan belum pernah melakukan apa-apa kalau pacaran jangankan yang aneh-aneh kissing aja dy ga akan mau, tapi itu hari ini dy akan kencan dengan seorang Gin. Aku harus mengikutinya.

"Ichigo." Panggil Hisagi pada temannya itu.

"Yo, Hisagi, nani??" kata Ichigo.

"Kau ada urusan tidak hari ini??" tanyaku.

Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena bingung dengan pertanyaanku. "tidak ada kenapa??" ucapnya.

"Temani aku mengikuti Rukia yah." Kataku.

Seolah dy mengerti apa tujuanku menguntit saudaraku berkencan Ichigo pun beranjak dan kami pun mengikuti motor Gin.

Aku dan Ichigo mengikuti kegiatan mereka. Dari Rukia nonton kemudian makan dan akhirnya Gin akan mengantar Rukia pulang, aku bergegas agar aku sampai di rumah duluan kalo tidak dy pasti curiga padaku.

*-*

Sekarang aku sudah smapai rumah. Aku melihat Gin dan Rukia melalui jendela rumahku. Mataku terbelalak ketika melihat seorang Gin mencium pipi Rukia. "Baka Ruki, kenapa dy mau dicium oleh Gin itu." Gumamku. "dasar baka, padahal dulu mantan pacarnya yang berani menciumnya langsung di putusin." Lanjutku.

Aku menghampiri Rukia. "Rukia apa yang kau lakukan dengan Gin barusan??" kataku. Sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaanku mukanya sudah merona.

"Kenapa memangnya?? Aku kan sudah besar." Katanya, "itu hanya goodnight kiss, aku melakukannya juga bukan di bibir." Lanjutnya.

"I-iya sih, tapi bukannya kau tidak akan melakukanya??" tanyaku polos.

"aku kan sudah besar Hisa-kun." Kataku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "lagian aku kan tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh." ucapnya.

"aku kan hanya khawatir." Kataku.

" Makanya punya pacar dong." Ledek Rukia.

"aku sudah punya kaliiiii....." kataku sebal.

"Iya, tapi jauh." Ledekya lagi.

"tidak apa-apa yang penting aku setia." Seruku.

Aku memang seorang pacar sepeti yang Rukia bilang aku berpacaran LDR (long distance relationship) karena Nanao harus mengikuti ayahnya yang di tugaskan di luar kota, tapi kami selalu bertemu dua minggu sekali dan kami selalu berhubungan melalui telepon maupun email.

RUKIA POV

Kami-sama aku sangat senang hari ini terima kasih untuk hari ini, meskipun adikku yang menyebalkan tidak suka pada perlakuan Gin kepadaku tapi aku tetap senang. Semoga saja aku berjodoh dengannya.

Karena hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan aku memutuskan untuk tidur dam memimpikan kekasihku.

*-*

Huah, aku senang sekali hari ini tepat sebulan aku dan Gin menjalin hubungan. Taukah kalian ini adalah waktu terlama aku berpacaran dengan seorang cowok biasanya aku baru seminggu atau dua minggu saja sudah putus. Haha. Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi miss BrokenHeart.

Aku berjalan mencari Gin 'kemana sih dy.' Tanyaku dalm hati. 'apa dy lupa hari ini adalah hari istimewa.' Huh. Aku berjalan menuju atap sekolah, yah karena tempat inilah yang belum ku kunjunggi untuk mencarinya. Saat akau tiba di atap sekolahan mataku langsung terbelalak melihat pemandangan dua orang yang sedang berciuman mesra. Tanpa ku sadari air mataku mulai membasahi pipiku. Mereka adalah Gin dan Rangiku mereka berciuman mesra di hapadanku,' kami-sama apakah ini nyata??' Aku pun berlari dan itu mengagetkan mereka. Gin mengejarku dan aku tidak memperdulikannya.

Gin menarik tanganku dan berkataini hanya salah paham."Rukia dengarkan dulu penjelasanku." Katanya.

"apa yang kau ingin jelaskan lagi, a-aku telah melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri," ucapaku sambil terisak. Gin coba menarikku dalam pelukannya tapi aku berontak kemudian menamparya sambil berkata "kita akhiri hubungan ini."

"tidak Rukia, ini salah paham." Elaknya.

"aku benci kau Gin jangan pernah kau menampakkan lagi wajahmu di hadapanku." Kataku dan aku berlari menuju kelas. 'brukk.'Tiba-tiba aku menabrak seseorang.

"Rukia kau kenapa??" tanyanya khawatir.

" a-aku.. hiks..hiks." sebelum menceritakan semuanya aku pun menagis dalam pelukkannya. Ia pun mendekap erat tubuhku, entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman.

ICHIGO POV

Ketika aku sedang berjalan menuju kelas tiba-tiba ada seseorang menabrakku, dy adalah Kuchiki Rukia kembaran sahabatku Hisagi, ia seorang Kuchiki Rukia yang sebenarnya aku perhatikan selama ini, seorang gadis pendek, cerewet, tapi sangat menyenangkan seorang Rukia yang biasanya ku tatap dengan tatapan dinginku, seorang Rukia yang biasanya hanya tersenyum kepadaku sekarang ia ada dalam pelukkanku. Tapi 'Mengapa ia menangis?? Apa yang terjadi padanya??' batinku.

Aku pun berusaha menenangkannya. Aku mencoba bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya, tidak ada jawaban hanya air mata yang terus keluar dari mata violetnya yang indah. Setelah ia mulai tenang ia mencoba menceritakannya smabil sesenggukkan.

Tidak lama kemudian Hisagi pun datang dengan khawatir, ia juga berusaha menenangkan Rukia yang masih dalan dekapanku.

" Ichigo, apa yang terjadi pada Rukia??" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang benar-benar khawatir.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Hiasagi tiba-tiba saja dy menangis, aku sudah berusaha menenangkanya." Jawabku.

Ketika Rukia mulai tenang ia pun menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya, ia menceritakan apa yang ia lihat di atap sekolah. Aku dan Hisagi mulai kesal tapi aku menahan emosiku karena berusaha membuat Rukia tidak tambah sedih.

" Apa?? Jadi seperti itu Rukia, akan ku hajar bajingan itu." Seru Hisagi dengan amarah dy tidak terima saudaranya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Tiadak perlu Hisagi." Cegah Rukia. "aku telah memberinya tamparan." Serunya dengan suara lirih.

"Tapi itu tidak cukup." Lanjut Hisagi.

"Sudahlah percuma kau menghabiskan tenagamu untuk orang seperti itu." Kataku, dan Rukia mengangguk kecil.

NORMAL POV

Kami memutuskan kembali ke kelas, karena jam pelajaran terakhir telah di mulai. Tak terasa bel yang menandakan pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Aku merapihkan bukuku dan segera pergi ke kelas Hisagi.

"Hisagi ayo kita pulang." Ajakku.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku sedang menunggu Ichigo. "jawabya.

"Baiklah." Kataku.

Tak lama kemudian Ichigo dan Hisagi pun keluar kelas.

"Rukia aku dan Ichigo akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok, jadi Ichigo pulang bersama kita." Katanya.

"Ooohh,, yasudah." Jawabku.

*-*

Sampai di rumah.

"Tadaima... ka-san." Kataku dan Hisagi.

"Okaeri Rukia, Hisagi." Jawab ibu. "Eehh, ada Ichigo juga." Lanjut ibu.

" Hai, konnichiwa bibi." Ucap Ichigo seraya memberi salam pada ibu.

Kami pun masuk ke rumah. Aku langsung menuju ke kamarku untuk mengganti pakaian sedangkan Ichigo bersama Hisagi menuju Kamar Hisagi untuk megerjakan tugas kelompok.

Tak terasa hari sudah mulai larut dan Ichigo berpamitan untuk pulang. Aku ikut mengantar Ichigo ke depan rumah.

"Aku pulang dulu ia, Hisagi, Rukia." Seru Ichigo.

"Yo, matta ashita." Kata Hisagi.

"Kurosaki." Paggilku, Ichigo pun menoleh ke arahku.

"Nani, Rukia??." Tanyanya agak sedikit bingung.

"Hountou ni arigatou untuk siang tadi Ichigo." Kataku sambil tersenyum padanya dan kini wajahku memerah.

"Douita Rukia-chan." Ucapanya. "Oyasumi." Katanya dan kemudian ia pergi dengan motornya.

Aku berjalan masuk bersama Hisagi. Sebelum kami menuju kamar aku mengucapakan selamat tidur pada ayah dan ibu yang masih ada di ruang keluarga. Setelah itu baru aku menuju kamar.

"Oyasumi, Hisagi." Kataku kepadanya.

"Oyasumi miss BrokenHeart." Sahutnya, dan kami saling mentatap kemudian kami tertawa bersamaan.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya, Onee-chan." Katanya sambil memelukku.

"Un, arigatou ototu." Jawabku sambil membalas pelukan adikku. "Suatu saat pasti aku akan menemukan pangeranku kan??" ucapaku.

"Pasti." Jawabya tegas.

*-*

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu. Sekarang aku telah kembali menjadi Rukia yang ceria lagi meskipun gelar Miss. BrokenHaert kembali padaku, tetapi tak apa ku sudah biasa mendengar julukan itu. Dan yang penting aku bahagia sekali sekarang, aku dan Ichigo juga sudah menjadi teman dekat. Ternyata ia tidak seperti yang kupikirkan selama ini. Dy pria yang dingin dan pemdiam yang baik. Mungkin aku mulai menyukaianya, andai saja perasaanku terbalas.

"Hii, Rukia." Ada suara yang memecah lamunanku.

"Hiii,, ada apa Ichigo?? Tanyaku bingung.

"Hmm.. Rukia, sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku bicarakan, ini tentang perasaanku." Seru Ichigo seraya tangannya menggenggam tanagnku.

"Katakan saja Ichigo." Jawabku, dan jelas sekali terasa degup jantungku semakin cepat.

"A-aa..kuu menyukaimu, aku sayang kamu Rukia, maukah kau menjadi pacarku??" katanya dengan sedikit guratan mereh di pipinya.

"Aku,, sepertinya tidak mungkin." Jawabku denagn kata-kata yang menggantung.

"Jadii.. aku di tolak ia??" tanyanya polos dan kecewa.

"Aku tidak mungkin menolakmu Ichigo-kun." Kataku sambil memelingkan wajahku yang sama merehnya dengan Ichigo.

Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya, ya tuhan ini terasa dekat sekali, aku pun memejamkan mataku dan merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirku cukup lama dan ini sangat membuatku nyaman, ia Ichigo yang sekarang menjadi pacarku menciumku dan ini adalah ciuman pertamaku dan kurasa aku memberikannya pada orang yang tepat. Wajah kami sama-sama memerah.

"Rukia AISHITERU." Ucapnya. Dan aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Heii.. miss brokenheart." Ada teriakan yang membuatku memelingkan wajahku.

"Nani??" jawabku kesal.

"Apakah kau sudah menemukan pangeranmu??" katanya.

"Mmm.. sudah." yang bertanya itu adalah Hisagi saudara kembarku yang selama ini menjagaku.

"Jaga kakakku baik-baik Ichigo jangan pernah sakiti dy." Pesannya pada Ichigo.

"Iya, tenang saja, aku akan selalu menyayanginya, menjaganya dan mencintainya sampai kapanpun." Janji Ichigo.

"Baguslah, aku percaya kau sahabatku." Ucapnya dan kami bertiga tertsenyum, Ichigo mengecup pucuk keningku, dan Hisagi tidak marah, iya aku tahu Hisagi sangat tahu bagaimana Ichigo dan ia menaruh kepercayaan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Oiya,, sabtu ini Nanao akan kembali ke Karakura loh." Cerita Hisagi.

"Wahhh,, kabar yang menggembirakan sekali." Kataku, Ichgo tersenyum dan meninju bahu Hisagi ringan "selamat iya, pasti kau bahagia sekali." Ucap Ichigo tanpa melepaskan ranggkulannya padaku.

"Yup,, selamat juga untukkmu, aku bahagia sekali." Kata Hisagi. "Nanao aku merindukanmu." Teriaknya aku dan Ichigo hanya tertawa melihat tinggkahnya.

FIN

RnR yaaaa~~

GOMEN KLO FICNYA PANJANG BANGETTTTTT.. PADAHAL WANSUTTT *nunduk" *di serbu readers XDD maaf juga ia klo bnyk yg salahh ketikkk... gomennnn m(__)m

Pkk'a jgn lupa rnr.. cz aku msh butuh kritik dan saran kalian *doggyeyes*_*v

*plakk XDD


End file.
